Elricest, 50 Sentences
by DarkBlysse
Summary: A 50 Sentences challenges done for Elricest. Contains sexual situations.


**Author:** DarkBlysse

**Fandom:** Fullmetal Alchemist

**Pairing: **Edward Elric/Alphonse Elric

**Theme set: **Epsilon

**Rating:** G to NC-17

**Warning[s]: **Incest, foul language, sexual situations, some parts set in AU-ish (?), angst, not all written in the same tense/POV (might be wonky to read? O_o;).

_**A/N:**_ Well, this was fun to do! :D I'm glad I jumped in on a whim and signed up for one! XD I'll definitely come back to do a few more ~

~~~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~~~

**Motion:** Chin resting against the back of the couch, I watch Edward going through his routines outside; every day, since we were children, I've watched these graceful movements, captivated by how fluid and softly he can move when so much of his body is metal, inorganic, _shouldn't_ be able to move so swiftly so smoothly as it does.

**Cool: **The softest of _clinks_ as Edward's teeth grasp the ice cube, _cool_ and _wet_ as he drags it over my heated flesh.

**Young: **_He's so young_, Edward thinks, eyes flitting over Alphonse's features as gentle fingers trace his collarbone; _Can I really take this from him?_

**Last:** One last time... but if it was only meant to be just this once more, why did it feel like the beginning of something when our lips connected?

**Wrong: **_Wrong_, the whispers in Edward's mind say, trying to tear him apart, make him bend and submit to his conscience--but _Right_, he hears when he opens his ears to his heart, when he lets himself feel his brother's less-than brotherly love as the pure affection it's meant to be.

**Gentle:** _How can such a huge, lumbering suit of armor_..._ be so gentle, as he caresses my face? _Edward thinks, breath catching as he can see a flash of skin in his mind's eye, his imagination gripping onto any piece of Alphonse it can, real or not.

**One: **"Please, Brother?" Alphonse pleaded, wearing his best puppy dog eyes as he held out the small, golden kitten towards Ed, "I promise it's only one... not a whole litter like last time I tried!"

**Thousand:** Edward crosses out another day on the calendar; how many days since he vowed to get his brother's body back, so that he could only feel his warmth again--_hundreds_..._ thousands_?

**King:** Slender fingers reached out, calculating eyes focused on the checkered board that separated the two brothers; _Check_ _mate_, Edward's king was blocked off, but he doesn't much care, too enraptured by his thoughts: _How much more beautiful that hand could be, if only it bore a ring_...

**Learn:** "You never learn, do you Brother?" Al snickers, proud of the fact that he's managed to--yet again--tie his brother to the bed, Edward not even noticing until it was much too late and Al's hands were working to get his belt undone.

**Blur:** Edward had barely made it in the door when he was met with a blur of blond hair and clothing and instantly pinned to the door in a bone-crushing, if not loving, hug.

**Wait:** "You'll just have to wait until Al decides to come home, Ed," Trisha reassures him, reaching down to rub his shoulder soothingly; Edward doesn't listen, though, and is soon on his feet, running out into the field behind their house, calling out his brother's name, hoping he isn't lost or hurt--_It would be my fault_, he chides himself, _because I'm the one that upset him._

**Change: **No matter how many times Alphonse tells him, Edward won't believe it: "_I wouldn't change a thing, Brother,_" it echoes through his mind painfully; automail, scars... he's broken, how could Al not want to bring him into perfection somehow... ?

**Command:** "On your knees," Edward commands me, his voice sending delicious shivers through my aching body as I wonder just what games we'll play tonight.

**Hold:** Flesh fingers tangled with metal, holding and giving a light squeeze as they laid together on the couch, Edward's real hand ran gently through Al's hair.

**Need:** "I... love you, Brother," Al said, eyes almost looking pained as he put voice to his secret, _needing_ Ed to understand what these feelings meant, what he really wanted between them.

**Vision:** Al shudders, his muscles rippling visibly beneath his skin as his head tosses from side to side, his ears try to pick up any noise, any movement in the room while the blindfold over his eyes cuts off his most vital of senses; a _creak_ of floorboards across the room and Al freezes, biting his lip as he wonders how Ed will approach him this time--delicate and sweet, or rough and demanding?

**Attention:** At that very first moan, soft though it was, Edward's attention was locked upon Al, his teeth nipping harder at the smooth skin beneath him as he tried to lure out more of those wondrous sounds from his little brother.

**Soul:** I sometimes wonder if we might not share more than blood, if maybe we share a soul, too, after that night he gave himself to save me...

**Picture:** Al couldn't help but laugh when he went through their old photo albums and found a picture that showed Ed _most definitely_ checking him out and trying not to be noticed; chuckling to himself, Al pulled the picture out so he could stash it away with the rest of those things he had saved up with which to torture Ed whenever he got too cocky.

**Fool:** "This had better be an April Fool's joke, Al..." Ed bit out, a vein on his forehead popping out as he took in the sight before him: nearly a dozen kittens romping through the front room of his house with his little brother Alphonse buried firmly in the middle of the mewling mass of fur.

**Mad:** Edward shivered, watching as his brother's eyes flashed with a rage beyond any he, himself, could ever feel, frightening him, yet making Ed feel so _loved_ all the same as his hand squeezes at Al's while he continues to shout at the man who dared to comment (in such an unsavory way) on their relationship.

**Child: **_He's still a child_, Ed's mind whispers to himself as his lips ease down Alphonse's body, lower--_lower_--_But he knows what he wants_... he reassures himself, hands rubbing lightly at the sharp bones that angle out from Al's hips, trying as much to soothe the boy beneath him as he is his own shaking nerves.

**Now:** Ed grit his teeth together, struggling not to move, to stay still as his cock throbbed inside of his brother's body, and a loud sigh poured out over his lips when he finally heard his brother utter the words he'd been waiting for: "I-I'm ready now, Brother..."

**Shadow:** Alphonse startled, letting out a small noise as he suddenly saw a shadow creeping over the grass towards him, hearing his brother's laughter in response to his squeak; "You need to get a better hiding spot, Alphonse... you always run off to here when you're upset" Ed teases as he sits down next to him, putting an arm around him to calm him down.

**Goodbye:** Leaning against the doorframe, Al stared at Ed's retreating form, trying (unsuccessfully as ever) to convince himself that it wasn't goodbye, that he _would_ return from this assignment--he'd made it back alive every other time, after all... why would this time be any different?

**Hide:** "God... damnit!" Edward bit out as he shifted through the piles of books in his closet, trying to find where Alphonse had gone and hidden his handcuffs this time; honestly, it's not like he abused the fact that Al was tied up last time... much.

**Fortune:** "My fortune says..." Ed mumbled to himself as he cracked the cookie open, "... 'You will get laid tonight'," he laughed as Alphonse smacked him and stole the cookie..

**Safe:** _Have I ever felt so safe_... _as I do when I'm in his arms?_ Al thinks, unable to fall asleep for the thoughts that clutter his consciousness; but it doesn't matter: he'd much rather watch as his brother sleeps, looking more peaceful than ever when he's awake.

**Ghost:** "Edward and I... we've both found someone... each other," Al says, a bittersweet smile on his lips as he kneels in front of his mother's headstone, sure that somewhere, her spirit, ghost--whatever you may call it--can hear him and is happy for her sons.

**Book:** Al's eyes widened and he let out a slightly horrified squeak as he flipped open one of the raunchy books from beneath Edward's bed--this was the last time he was cleaning his brother's bedroom!

**Eye: **With a soft groan, Al's eyes flicked open; he blinked a few times, trying to ward off the sunlight that streamed in through the open curtains as he turned to lie on his side and he smiled widely at his brother's still-sleeping form next to his, "_So beautiful, Brother_..." he whispered, lips against Ed's neck.

**Never:** Edward had sworn many years ago to never drink milk... but he had no idea that for the past few months, Al had managed to sneak it into his food in some very creative ways; not that Ed would be likely to complain if he found out that _that_ was what was responsible for him growing a whole half an inch.

**Sing:** "Al cut it out, you can't fucking sing!" Edward called out, obviously annoyed, through the bathroom door; though Alphonse's only reply was to stick his tongue out in the direction of the door before upping his volume to bother Edward more.

**Sudden:** Al's fingers tightened in Ed's hair, almost ready to pull some of the blonde strands out as he cried and came suddenly in his brother's mouth, waves of his seed shooting down the back of Ed's throat as the older boy struggled to swallow and keep up with Al's release.

**Stop:** Unfortunately for Ed, he had forgotten their 'safe word' and his consistent cries of, "Fuck... s_top, Alphonse_!" were only egging his brother on, making him pound harder and faster into the bound body beneath him.

**Time:** "Mm, wha' time 's it?" Edward mumbles, half asleep as he musters up the energy to try and roll over to see the clock; Alphonse smiles at his sleepy brother, gathering him up in his arms as he whispers, "It doesn't matter, Ed... we've got all day today."

**Wash:** Blank eyes stare at the tiles in front of him as Ed's shaking hand moves the cloth over his body... he must cleanse, wash... he has to silence that voice in his mind that's shouting at him about how dirty he is for who he loves, who he lusts after every night in his all-too-vivid dreams.

**Torn:** Alphonse gasped loudly, eyes looking down at his torn shirt, Edward's mouth ravaging his chest eagerly as he started to work on Al's pants now, desperate to get to more skin, _more of his brother's perfect body_.

**History:** Never in the history of their relationship has Al ever managed to surprise Ed quite like this: flowers trailing through the hall and into the front room, candles laid out on every surface, and his brother looking more nervous than ever before as he sits on the couch, hands fidgeting anxiously with the small, velvet box in his hands.

**Power:** Closing his eyes, Al drinks in the power he has over Edward at this moment; he blinks down at Ed, smirking as he hears the soft, helpless whimper pour from Ed's lips while his hands struggle feebly against the handcuffs that bind him to the bed, even though, _deep down_, the last thing Edward wants is to be let go from this.

**Bother:** _Oh_, how Edward loved to tease his brother about that little squeal he always made whenever Ed snuck up on him like this; no matter how much Al would say it bothered him, would even smack Edward for doing it, they both knew that he liked being cute like that for Ed.

**God:** Al never ceased to take amusement from the ear-splitting praises to God that he could bring forth from his adamant Atheist of a brother.

**Wall: **Al's head snapped back, connecting painfully with the wall behind him as his brother slid into him with one hard thrust; searing pain and tingling pleasure mixed to make his head swim and he leaned back, weight on the wall as he wrapped his legs around Ed's waist, easing his length further into his body.

**Naked:** Ed walked into his bedroom to see Al laid out naked on their bed, a red ribbon tied around the base of his erect cock, and Ed couldn't help but think that this was one time he didn't mind getting his birthday present already unwrapped.

**Drive:** The crisp air blows through two matching heads of sunlight hair and Alphonse's hand works the gearshift with ease as they take a drive through the countryside, just enjoying the day and each other's presence.

**Harm:** Such utter trust each has in the other as they dart and dodge around each other, limbs tangling and bodies flying through the air while they spar; they may get hurt sometimes, but one would never let the other come to any harm.

**Precious:** As Al curls up in bed, illness ravaging his body as he coughs and coughs, Ed lies next to him, his arms wrapped protectively around this most precious of things he has in his possession, not willing to let go for even a moment when he knows how much pain Al is in.

**Hunger:** The first thing that Alphonse felt upon his restoration was a searing hunger; hunger for everything: food, drink, sleep... but when his eyes flicked up to lock on Edward's exhausted form, almost collapsed from the transmutation, his body ached for something new.

**Believe:** Not a day went by that Al didn't just sit... sit and _stare_ at the small, silver ring on his finger as he forced himself to believe that this wasn't just some blissful dream that would end at any moment.


End file.
